Hypnosis for Mutants
by Red Witch
Summary: Pietro decides to try out another possible tactic in order to keep Lance in the Brotherhood. But first he needs a test subject...


****

Disclaimer: I still own nothing! Well while I was not so patiently waiting for Saturday's episode, this came up in my head. 

**Hypnosis For Mutants**

"Okay!" Pietro paced back in forth in front of Todd and Fred in his room. "Guys we have a crisis! Lance is seriously losing it! What do we do?"

"Well we could tie him up to his bed again," Todd suggested.

"Or we could try to beat him up," Fred shrugged.

"Nah that won't work! Hey how about we try to frame Kitty with another guy?"

"That won't work either! Hey let's take him to the Grand Canyon!" Fred said.

"What are we gonna do drop him in?" Todd asked.

"No I just always wanted to go there and ride the donkeys," Fred told him. 

"Listen" Pietro held up a watch. "I say we try to hypnotize him into forgetting about Kitty! Hey if Xavier can do it so can we!"

"We ain't got those powers!" Todd remarked.

"You never know until you try," Pietro shrugged. "But first we need a test subject."

Both Pietro and Fred looked at Todd at the same time. "Aw no man," Todd tried to squirm away. "Not me! This Toad ain't no lab rat!"

"Come on," Fred held him down in a chair.

"Why don't you try it with Freddy?" Todd whined.

"Too easy," Pietro said. "I need to test it on someone with half a brain."

"Hey!" Fred huffed. 

"Okay Toadie," Pietro swung the watch back and forth. "Watch the watch."

"What are you gonna do to me?" Todd asked.

"Just gonna see if this hypnosis stuff will work," Pietro replied. "You are getting sleepy. Sleepy."

"I am getting scared. Very scared!" Todd told him. "You're gonna videotape me making animal noises and doing stupid things aren't you?"

"Now would I do that?" Pietro asked annoyed.

"Yes!" Todd replied. 

"Oh be quiet and get hypnotized already!" Pietro said. "Now watch the watch going back and forth and back and forth. See how shiny it is? It catches the light and makes pretty rainbows. I never knew that. See it go back and forth and back and forth and back and forth and back and forth and back and…"

"Toad are you hypnotized yet?" Fred asked. 

" No! Quickie I told you this wouldn't work!" Todd said exasperated. "Quickie? Pietro? Hello? Pietro?"

"Yes," Pietro's eyes were closed. He sounded like he was in a daze.

"Can you hear me?" Todd asked.

"Yes," Pietro replied mechanically.

Something occurred to Todd. "Hop up and down on one foot." Pietro did so. "Stop. Bark like a dog."

"Arf!" Pietro responded.

"A big dog."

"ARF!" 

"A little dog."

"Arf!" Pietro obeyed. 

"Say Toad is the best mutant in the world."

"Toad is the best mutant in the world."

"I am nothing compared to the greatness that is Toad."

"I am nothing compared to the greatness that is Toad."

"Hey," Fred brightened. "Let me try! Pietro: Say Fred is great!"

"Fred is great." 

"The Blob is an awesome babe magnet!"

"The Blob is an awesome babe magnet."

"Sing I'm a Little Teapot and do the dance with it!" Fred said.

"_I'm a little teapot, short and stout! Here is my handle. Here is my spout. Something something something I give a shout, tip me over and pour me out!" _ Pietro made the motions to the song. 

Both boys gave each other evil grins. "Oh we are gonna have fun with this," Todd snickered.

"We sure are," Fred grinned broadly. "Okay Pietro…about that secret candy stash you have. Take us too it."

"Okay," Pietro blindly started to walk out of the room. 

"Hey Pietro hop while you're walking!" Todd said and Pietro obeyed.

"Don't forget to flap your arms and quack like a duck!" Fred threw in. "Oh man where's the video camera?"

Lance walked upstairs to his room. He saw Pietro acting stranger than usual. He was hopping up and down; flapping his arms wildly and quacking like a duck. Todd and Fred followed him with a video camera. 

"Okay Pietro now hop like a kangaroo and go Moo!" Todd shouted.

"MOOOO!" Pietro did so. "Moooo!" 

Lance stared and watched as the three disappeared into Pietro's room. He shook his head. "I really gotta move outta here."


End file.
